Kyl Of Redwall
by MickHawley
Summary: An added chapter to the Redwall Saga, follows closely to previous books, but with a twist of personal individuality :)


Kyl Of Redwall  
By Mick Hawley  
  
One  
  
Tempest Matti  
  
The lightening quivered down to the soft, vulnerable ground. The merciless bolt sliced through the innocent ground, sending the refuse into sparks and blaze. The hellfire spit up into the air and burned the heavens, super-heating them so nothing could survive.  
  
Through all of this, the driving rain hammered the rain square. Abbot Kramer had set up the square only last year. The rainwater drizzled into the sides and into the pond, recycling clean, drinkable water. Today however, was not an average storm. It was prophesized that every 15 years after Mattimeo died; a brutal storm would rage the land, called Tempest Matti. It was the 2nd storm Kyl had ever seen, his first when he was just a young dibbun.  
  
The Tempest used to frighten Kyl, but this time it comforted him. Matti weld Martin's sword and carried with him, the rights of a warrior. The storm, as it was taught, held Mattimeo's essence and through it, would cleanse Redwall Abbey of sin and refresh it with strength and honor. Kyl, didn't know if that was true or not, but just the idea that Mattimeo the Warrior, could be present, filled him with respect, and even a touch of awe, that someone as peaceful as Matti, could harness something as dreadful, and powerful as The Tempest.  
  
"Hey Kyl you ready for it?" asked Matus, another mouse, the same age as Kyl.  
"Ready for what-." Kyl asked right as his question was answered and got a fist-full right to the abdomen.  
  
Kyl jumped on him and started thumping him on the skull. Matus backed off but threw another cuff to the side. Kyl yelped in pain, but lobbed yet again another blow to the young Mouse Matus, this time to end of his snout. He doubled back as his muzzle bled.  
  
"You two! Get off each other now!" Mother Noomer pulled the squabbling two apart, "I don't know what's with you two. You pair have been fighting ever since you were little. You know the rules, no fighting in the Abbey, I'm taking you to Father Abbot. You know. he's probably sick and tired of seeing you two."  
  
The young mice, with their heads hung, sauntered into the office of Abbot Kramer while trying to think of an excuse to get them out of trouble.  
  
"So boys, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Abbot asked.  
"He started it, he came right up behind me and punched me in the gut!" accused Matus.  
"WHAT?! You did that to me, and I still don't know why!" Kyl screamed back.  
"BOYS THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Father Abbot yelled, "you both know the punishment for fighting in the Abbey, but because you lied about it, and I still have no idea who actually did start it, not that I care, you will both be serving 2 weeks of detention! You will be cleaning the bathroom facilities every day, and then be spending the rest of the day with Mother Noomer and the sisters taking care of the dibbuns. I will be reporting to your parents, so no need to lie to them where you are the whole day," Abbot finished off.  
  
Kyl and Matus left Father Abbot Kramer's office and when out of earshot, started arguing with each other, "You lied!! You got us in trouble, now we have to look after the dibbuns?! Nice going, Sister Matus," Kyl sneered.  
"Hey what're getting mad at me for, it was you that gave me the bloody muzzle after all," Matus snickered.  
"Nice try buddy, you whacked me in the guts first, YOU started it," Kyl proved his point.  
"Oh well, what're gonna do?"  
  
As night fell The Tempest fell as well. Tempest Matti was a very strange storm, it only raged during the day and slept through the night. Kyl was taught that the squall lasted at least a full week, and at the end of it started a new period of peace, and as Kyl knew, a huge party. As it looked now, however, Kyl and Matus would have to wait another 15 years for the Festival Of Passing Time. Kyl was really bummed out, since it would be his first festival he could attend, since last time it rolled around he wasn't even a year old. His friend, and mentor, Eraqui was 8 his first Festival, and told him all about the decorations and the food, and not having to sleep all night long. It sounded amazing, and Kyl couldn't wait, but, damn that Matus! Because of him he may miss a party that only comes every 15 years! Even though Kyl was enraged, he still found the need to sleep, and fell into the deep blackness of slumber.  
  
Kyl slept deeply that night, and had a very awkward dream. Kyl was the hero of Redwall abbey, he weld the sword and shield of Martin proudly. The final wave of the Sea Rats were a full powerful force, and somehow taken over the power of the Serpents. But these were no match for Kyl as he swung his mighty blade and blocked the Serpent's fangs with his invincible shield. Kyl began to laugh bravely and showed off his power. His familiar laugh turned into an even more familiar, frightening, evil snicker. Kyl's face merged into non other than Matus. Matus know weld the legendary items of war, and Kyl weld only a wooden stick with a circle ¾ down for a hilt. Matus easily slay the rats and serpents, and then laughed at Kyl's pathetic attempts. He swung down and sliced Kyl's stick-blade in two.  
  
Kyl woke up in cold sweat, but managed to calm down enough and drift back into sleep, even with the eerie dead silence outside.  
  
Two  
  
A Clash Of Wits  
  
Kyl woke up early the next day. He knew he'd have to start on the toilets immediately, they took so long to do right, but he wanted to get right to caring for the dibbuns. Even though Kyl had cursed about them to Matus, the truth was, Kyl loved the dibbuns and loved spending time with them. Kyl threw on his drab olive robes, standard dress for anyone living in Redwall Abbey, and headed for the restrooms.  
  
Kyl was the only one awake when he got up, so he grabbed a piece of bread, made fresh the night before, buttered it and was off. He swung open the wooden door and to his disgust the window had been shattered by the now full rage Tempest. Water was spraying to the four corners of the earth as the wind howled in full vigor, knocking over the toilet bowls, spilling their contents.  
  
"NOOOO!! More stuff to clean-up!!" Kyl screamed in emotional agony.  
"Aw damn! Look at this crap! It's all over the damn place!" yelled Matus, surprisingly he was already there.  
"What're you doin' here Matus? I thought you'd be still sleeping, letting ME do all the work," Kyl said, still stunned.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't gonna be here, but I had to take a dump real bad.. and of course my place's personal toilet was already taken. Afterwards I would've went back to bed. and then you'd have all the work for yourself, heheheh," Matus explained.  
  
Kyl, enraged, jumped on Matus, spilling them both to the flooded floor. Kyl was a storm of flying fists, while Matus was just trying to dodge them and defend his soft body. Kyl lifted Matus up off the ground and swiftly uppercut him in the jaw.  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!" screamed the furious young Kyl.  
  
Matus picked himself up just as thunder boomed outside. Matus picked up a toilet bowl and flung it at Kyl, who caught it and threw it back. This one caught dead on. Matus crashed to the stone floor once again as toilet/storm water splashed up. Kyl grabbed another potty and smashed it over his head, hard. The potty bowl splintered and shattered over Matus' head, knocking him out cold. Kyl stood there catching his breath, and trying to calm himself down.  
  
"What did I do?" Kyl asked himself, breathing hard and heavy as the Tempest raged on.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this?!" Mother Noomer screamed in her nightgown.  
"I-I-I- . I'm sorry Mother Noomer, I got out of control and." he was cut off as Mother Noomer saw Matus, sprawled out on the still flooded floor.  
"Oh dear."  
  
Three  
  
Samuel Nightfire  
  
"Mister Nightfire, your tea is ready."  
  
Samuel Nightfire crawled out of his cushioned armchair and accepted his tea. Over the past ten years the Badger Lord had accomplished great things. Nightfire's army had wiped out the entire Sea Rat army. Nightfire was very proud of himself and his strength. His ability to equip the massive battle-axe had proven quite worthy in battle. Now there was one more threat approaching the land of MossFlower, the gigantic force of the Wharf Rat. Samuel believed that he would take out this threat as well. He was going to kill the entire army with his massive axe, just as he did the Sea Rats.  
  
"Sitam, when is the Tempest expected to end?" Nightfire asked his royal adviser. "Nightfall of the Captain's Heed, sir," Sitam answered loyally.  
  
The Captain's Heed was the day that Nightfire's army moved in on the Sea Rats main strong-hold and laid siege. This would be the first anniversary of the fall, and amazingly, the final day of the Tempest.  
  
"Excellent, then, on the night of the Captain's Heed we shall party twice as hard, as we will head to Redwall Abbey and partake in the Festival Of Passing Time. It is an excellent time we live in no Sitam?"  
  
Just then a knock at the chamber's door, a Badger Knight entered the room, and grimly mumbled, "sire, you must see this."  
  
Nightfire slowly got up and looked out the window. He slowly backed up and swung the colossal axe off his back. What Nightfire saw was a gang of maybe 5-7 Wharf rats, all lined up, all wielding gigantic broadswords.  
  
"Get 10 of my best warriors to back me up on this one, these rats are not going to be brought down with too much ease and with the winds of the tempest, it may just be a little harder than originally thought, better make it 15 warriors then."  
  
Nightfire braced himself and went out onto his balcony, maybe to make peace with the rats before a brawl could break out.  
  
"Why are you here, why do disturb my country at a time like this?" Samuel Nightfire hollered over the winds.  
  
"Why else would we be here Nightfire?" one of the rebel rats bawled back in a deep harsh voice.  
  
"War, at a time like this, but why? Why would you do this to a whole land of people in a time of peace?"  
  
"To avenge our brothers," The biggest rat screamed as he ran forward and swung down the piece of steel with ease and knocked down the drawbridge.  
  
Nightfire ran down the spiral steps and leaped into the Great Hall and met up with his troops, already fighting with the Wharf Warriors. Nightfire, feeling the anger boil within his blood swung his massive axe and dismembered the arm of one the vicious beings. One of Nightfire's troops fell as another rat lost an arm. Nightfire finished off both of the one armed bandits with two quick swipes of his axe. His troops destroyed 4 more Wharf Rats as only 2 more skilled badgers were killed. The remaining two Wharf Warriors drew back leaving a warning of invasion. The fearless Nightfire only laughed at their empty threat, that little skirmish had left Nightfire short only 3 men and the Wharf Rats were short 5 whole warriors.  
  
"Inform the chefs, tonight we feast!" Samuel Nightfire had a glare on his face that just shouted out Pride. 


End file.
